Sentry
The sentry is a protoss support unit introduced in StarCraft II available early in the game. It was known as the nullifier'2009-05-08. Michael Graf. Starcraft 2 - Alle Einheiten (page 3). ''Gamestar. Accessed 2009-05-08. and then as the '''disruptor during development.Well since you guys are so intently asking :) Yes, the Nullifier is known as the Disruptor now. Didn't want to bombard you guys with too many name changes at a time. There is still possibility of name changes moving forward as well. Karune. 2009-05-26. Nighthawk+HSM vs Mutalisk. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-26. Overview Used to support zealotsRaces: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-07 in light of the protoss race's diminishing population, sentries are protoss combat drones. Sentries employ a disruption beam to attack their enemies, and offer protection through guardian shields. Sentries are able to move and levitate off of the ground through generators that create pockets of zero gravity.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Sentries can also project force field barriers to stall or split up opposing forces. This is done by turning bursts of energy into a small, impenetrable barrier to hinder, block, or funnel the advance of enemy troops. While creatures or machines of prodigious size can shatter the cohesion of these translucent force fields, ordinary soldiers and vehicles become fodder to protoss ranged weapons. Sentries also have the ability to create hallucinatory images through an in-built holo-projector. These holograms can draw enemy fire while a real protoss strike force maneuvers into position to deliver the killing blow.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Sentry Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-15. These hallucinations are composed of solid light and are three-dimensional, able to mimic protoss warriors, vehicles, and constructs. Each replica, while limited in duration, is able to withstand some degree of punishment. The purpose of these lifelike images is twofold: making the enemies of the protoss believe they're fighting a much larger force than anticipated, and protecting protoss lives.2014-10-30, Sentry Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-01 By 2506, some sentries were outfitted with portable shield batteries to better sustain the lives of protoss warriors in battle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. Sentries had also been incorporated into the Tal'darim arsenal by 2504Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission:Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. and by the End War, they had developed their own variant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. Nevertheless, some were left mostly unchanged, allowing for a varied array of robotic support and a certain degree of misdirection. Many Purifiers meanwhile retained sentries, in spite of their normal deployment of energizers. The Ihan-rii powered their sentries with volatile xel'naga relics called nebula wells. After the End War, as part of an artistic movement calling back to the Golden Age of Expansion, some sentries were redesigned in the ancient styles of the era to complement vessels with longer histories.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Game Unit |game=SC2 |image=Sentry SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Sentry SC2 DevRend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Tal'darim Khalai Amon's Forces |campname= |baseunit= |role=Energy manipulator unit |useguns=Disruption beam |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical *Psionic |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=26 |produced=Gateway/Warp gate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Cybernetics core |hotkey=E |speed=3.15 |accel=1000 |lataccel=46 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.5 |shield=40 |shieldregen=2 |hp=40 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Disruption Beam |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=0.71 |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce=Hallucinations |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=800 |makescore=400 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The sentry has a beam which does continuous damage to one target.Only changes are balance changes, which will still continue to change. Otherwise besides that, the abilities are still the same. Hallucination still does not work on Carriers, Motherships, Dark Templars, an Observers. I'll have to get back to ya on the lore side :) maybe get them to post up a website update on that. The Sentry's weapon hits one target at a time, doing damage as long as the enemy is targeted. Karune. 2009-03-16. Karune: Has the Dark Pylon changed? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-16. Their high gas cost relative to their low HP and attack power, delgates sentries as support units for other troops rather than frontline fighters. Sentries are strong against s, s, and s and weak against hellions, stalkers, reapers, and s. Sentry/stalker combinations are common in mid-game scenarios.2012-06-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-06-21 Wings of Liberty Sentries are not usable in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty protoss mini-campaign. Upgrades and Abilities :For the terran-devised force field, see force field (terran) Legacy of the Void In Whispers of Oblivion, the sentry gains a Shield Recharge ability, that functions similarly to the heal ability of the medic, restoring shields to a nearby protoss unit at an energy cost. The sentry cannot attack while using Shield Recharge. In the Legacy of the Void campaign, the sentry lacks Force Field, but the base sentries found in "Forbidden Weapon" have the Shield Recharge ability. The Aiur sentry can use Double Shield Recharge, allowing them to restore shields to two units. The player may choose the energizer or havoc as sentry variants in the Legacy of the Void campaign. The sentry acts as a purely defensive support unit between Guardian Shield and Double Shield Restore, whereas the energizer and havoc can support the player's armies with more offensive-based abilities, and all three are highly viable. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Zeratul has access to a variant of the sentry named the xel'naga shieldguard in Co-op Missions, with a similar campaign role of recharging allied shields. Strategies Force Field Sentries can use Force Field to isolate enemy workers, preventing them from escaping their onslaught. In one of our Battle Report considered replays, I have actually seen 2-3 Nullifiers brought straight into the enemy resource line, then all exits force fielded so the enemy drones couldn't get out, and the Nullifiers pretty much killed a large amount of them easily since they get bonus biological damage. Karune. 2009-05-01. Worker harassment with Nullifiers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-01. Force Field also proves to be very effective for splitting forces or preventing them from passing through choke points.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Yeon-Ho Lee, David Kim. 2009-06-22. Battle Report (3). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-06-22. Melee units may be blocked with force fields and attacked with ranged units. Guardian Shield Guardian Shield is most effective against attackers with low base damage: s and mutalisks. Guardian Shield protects all ground and air units positioned over the horizontal circumference of the shield (where the shield joins the ground), even if a protected air unit is not visually within the "bubble" of the shield. However, the shield is centralized around the sentry, and units moving outside its area of effect no longer gain its benefits. This means that Guardian Shield is best used by keeping the sentry close to the rest of the player's forces. If the sentry is destroyed, the effects of Guardian Shield will instantly end. The table shows the effective health for a defender protected by Guardian Shield. The figure assumes the defender has 1 base armor (as is the case with most protoss units), and defender and attacker both have 1 defense and attack upgrade. For example, the defender lasts 66% longer against marines if protected by guardian shield. ;Table: The comparisons vary only 0-2% assuming attack and defense upgrade levels remain evenly matched. The Guardian Shield bonus is applied after the immortal's Hardened Shield. Therefore, effective health of an immortal protected by Guardian Shield is at least 125% (higher if the attacker deals <10 damage before the Guardian Shield bonus is applied). Development Achievements Variants *Conservator (Purifier) *Energizer (Purifier) *Havoc (Tal'darim) *Shieldguard (Xel'naga) Images ;Skins File:NormalSentry SC2SkinImage.jpg|A sentry File:Sentry SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|A Zhakul Guardians sentry (Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm single-player campaigns) File:ForgedSentry SC2SkinImage.jpg|Tal'darim and Forged sentry File:PurifierSentry SC2SkinImage.jpg|Purifier sentry File:GoldenSentry Skin Game1.jpg|Golden Age sentry File:IhanriiSentry SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii sentry ;Portraits File:Sentry SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Tal'darim and Forged sentry portrait File:Conservator SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Purifier sentry portrait File:Sentry SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Golden Age sentry portrait File:IhanriiSentryPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii sentry portrait References es:Centinela Category:Khalai technology Category:Protoss robot classes